


October 03

by Qishu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu





	October 03

他们最后还是将第四个冠军揽入囊中。林臻东大笑着跳到车上，拉住洪阔的手，庆祝的彩带喷了他们一身，他把洪阔揽进怀里，平日里镇静自持的领航员一把拽住他领子，林臻东还没来得及反应过来，那双饱满性感的嘴唇就吻住了他。

大概有一万个拉炮在他脑海里一起被打开，炸出来一片铺天盖地的惊喜的闪亮纸屑。但是下一秒，洪阔就放开了他，跳下来与车队里每一个人拥抱。

于是那些彩带还没来得及在林臻东头脑里落地，就变成了扑簌簌的秋风黄叶。也有人来拥抱他，他依然为胜利激动，可是这份欣喜像是一个被人捅了个洞的糖果罐子，里面五颜六色的糖果哗哗地流了出来。

组委会拿来香槟，他握着洪阔的手打开那只压强很大的酒瓶，里面的液体喷了周围人一头一脸时，林臻东突然有种豁然开朗的感觉——他喜欢洪阔，是想和他拿冠军的喜欢，是想和他上床的喜欢，也是想和他过下半辈子的喜欢。

但是这个人，怎么可能呢。

 

才二十五岁就已经是四连冠的天才赛车手，自然是今晚庆功宴的主角，在这里还暂时没有什么与赞助商的你来我往，只有一群年轻人的彻夜狂欢，朋友们像是矿泉水工厂流水线上的工人一样疯狂灌林臻东酒，好似要让他喝到血管里都被换成酒。

林臻东本来就不是海量的人，喝到实在不行了，坚守着最后一点教养，扶着墙前后摇摆天昏地转着走到了洗手间，抱住马桶后才哇地吐了出来。他胃袋里几乎全是酒，吐也就只能吐出来酒，本来就头脑发昏，再守着胃酸和酒混合的水面，林臻东更难受了。

他坐在地板上喘着粗气，被酒精泡发的意识在渐渐回笼，背后的隔板突然被人撞了一下，撞得他好容易不能那么难受的胃差点又要吐出一波。

这种疯狂的夜晚总会遇上几对野鸳鸯，林臻东没那个兴趣听现场，在两次脚底打滑腿发软差点又把自己尾骨摔成骨折之后，他终于一手抓着马桶一手扶着隔板站起来，按下冲水键，走出隔间。

 

林臻东用凉水冲了把脸，把镜子里的自己从一个失态的醉鬼，勉强拉回成喝多的贵公子。他双手扶着洗手台缓了缓，抬起头，然后晃晃荡荡往回走。

走廊上黑漆漆的，只是偶尔有一点大厅的彩灯照过来，但也只够映亮女士们眼角的那抹珠光。林臻东不知道被谁撞了一把，对方很不好意思的连声道歉，他摆摆手，一抬头，正看见暗处又一对抱在一起的。

高大的alpha把下面的人盖个了严实，两个人衣衫都完整，大概只是在接吻。林臻东模糊的视线晃了一下变清楚，只一眼，突然就觉得空空的胃里又开始翻江倒海起来。

他要么是喝酒把自己脑子喝坏了，要么是喝酒把自己眼睛喝瞎了，才认不出来下面那个人是洪阔。

几年前有次比赛完，洪阔突发奇想拉他去逛街，两个大小伙子漫无目的轧了一早上马路，瞧见一个人在画手工鞋，二十多岁的人突然变成两三岁，拉着他也要试试。

明明从小就接受过系统完整的艺术教育，领航员画出了一双不知道什么鬼的东西，还硬要送给他。洪阔当时笑得特别可爱，两颗小兔牙露出来，林臻东心里一动，又画了一双兔子鞋，作为给洪艺术家的回礼。现在那两只兔子，就在那个alpha的裤缝线上蹭着。

 

“您还好吗？哪里不舒服？”扶着他的那人看他不动，又不好意思地问了一句，林臻东才被拉回今晚的庆功宴，“没事没事。”他站起来，推掉对方扶着他的手，明明脚下要走得打结，还要快点往回走。

洪阔从来没有过稳定的交往对象，他就是那种万花丛中过的人，别说片叶，朝露都别想沾上他衣服。在他那里，就是予别人身体也索求别人身体的单纯关系，来得干干脆脆断得干干净净，没什么拖泥带水，就是看上了想要了，那就做。

林臻东愿意和洪阔维持了三年多的长期炮友关系，也是因为他这一点。没有人想要和藕断丝连的人做炮友，最怕你想上床他谈真心，大家遵守游戏规则，做一个点到为止等价交换的成年人。

然而他现在成了被洪阔断得干干净净的那个，成了藕断丝连放不下的那个。

他知道，他清楚，可他控制不住。林臻东回到朋友们中间，醉鬼们迎面喷他一脸酒气，也有面容姣好身材窈窕的omega要往他身上贴，他烦，但是也懒得推，反正这个推下去还会有别的迎上来。

林臻东仰头喝了一口酒，眼睛看着走廊，又喝了一口。彩灯灯光照在被alpha揽着走出来的洪阔脸上，把二十八岁的洪阔照得像是十八岁的少年。那个alpha像是临时有事，从口袋里拿了张卡塞进洪阔手里，又轻轻地吻了吻他指尖，然后一步三回头的走了。

 

洪阔也往这里走来，有人大声招呼他：“洪哥！喝一个！”他就笑着接过酒杯，一口气干掉，人群发出一片叫好，又有人起哄让他再喝一杯，他手指巧妙一弹，那杯更大的酒杯就从桌上弹回去了，“一会我还得把你们抬回去！”

他伸手把林臻东面前的酒瓶揽过来，给自己倒了一杯底，和林臻东碰了一下杯。“你有事先走呗，又不是有赞助商在缺你不行。”林臻东话里有气，洪阔看了他一眼，只当他喝多开始说胡话了。

“走什么走，被人放了鸽子，扫兴。”他慢慢喝着那一杯底，林臻东扫了一眼他衣服，衬衫扣子扣的严严实实，也没怎么出褶子。不过说来也是稀奇，谁出来嗨不想穿点奔放自由的，洪阔偏喜欢衬衫，还喜欢穿的板板整整，好像泡完吧不是要去小宾馆，而是要去大学上课。

然而林臻东知道，这个小花招让人多失控。洪阔得益于第二性别，骨架不大，又长得显小，光着一双腿穿着被扯开前襟的衬衫，像是月夜森林山泉里走出的精灵，清澈明亮，又勾得人只想把他锁在床上钉到自己身下，听他哭叫，让他求饶。

这就是洪阔，只用一件衬衣做铠甲，却让人甘愿伏在他脚下做他的俘虏仆佣。

 

心里揣着事喝酒，千杯不醉也能两杯干倒，更别提林臻东这种本来酒量就不大还被灌了老半天的，这一瓶见底，就彻底找不着自己脑袋在哪了。

洪阔看一眼这货双眼迷离脸发红北京瘫，就知道这已经是喝断片了，他把本来黏着林臻东坐的omega拽开，小美人委委屈屈站在一边，看着他一边嘟嘟囔囔的骂着，一边把将近一米九的林臻东架起来往外走。

守着这么上得厅堂下得厨房能文能武震得了床的omega不下手，这个林家少爷要不是个瞎的，要不就是个那方面不行的。小omega撇撇嘴，转身去钓下一个alpha了。

被人怀疑视力性功能的林臻东这会正昏沉沉地靠着电梯箱，醉得人畜不分。楼层到了，洪阔拉他还被他挥开了，一手扶上要自动关上的电梯门就往外走，差点把洪阔吓了个半死，以为要亲眼目睹电梯惊魂了。

林臻东觉得自己一直在和一个小omega拉拉扯扯，他还推拒不开，就没见过这么死乞白赖的，一路跟他跟到房间门口，还从他身上摸来摸去。不过这个omega倒是很好闻，香香甜甜的，倒让他生不起什么反感，还有点熟悉。在听到门开的声音后，林臻东胳膊把那细腰往怀里一圈，一脚踹上门，把人按在墙上欺身吻住。

 

洪阔认识林臻东四年，印象里他酒品不错，没有发过什么跳钢管舞唱样板戏的酒疯，就安安静静任人捏扁搓圆，有次喝吐了，老妈子洪阔费心吧啦地给他擦，让抬头抬头让转脸转脸，让伸左手不伸右手，还知道往对方手里放，乖得跟他爸养的那只大金毛一样。

然而现在林臻东啃他啃得像是几百年没吃上奶的狼崽子，拿虎牙叼着嘴唇又磨又咬，疼得洪阔直倒吸气。他抬手想推开林臻东，却被一把抓了手腕子扣在头顶，他抬脚要踢，林臻东先他一步用膝盖分开他双腿，往他下体蹭。

铺天盖地的alpha信息素压下来，瞬间洪阔就被熏得红了眼眶。他知道林臻东疯，林臻东自己也知道，只是家教所致在人前都是个翩翩公子哥，在赛道上只有两个人的时候，洪阔才能最直接的感受到这个天之骄子心里还藏着一只不安分的狮子。

林臻东有个习惯，易感期都靠吃药抗，到时候就窝家里不出门，从没找过什么人陪着，跟个旧社会的omega一样。有次他们妖精打架完，洪阔懒洋洋躺在床上看他把安全套打个结扔垃圾桶里，问他为什么，年轻人笑起来：“容易出事，出了事怕被我爸打断腿。”

话说得含含糊糊，手下摸着他脊背的动作倒是不掺水，没几下就变了味道，往更下面挪。第二场插入的时候，洪阔还分神想了想，林臻东要真的是易感期疯起来，那是个什么样子。

 

现在他知道了。林臻东拆不开他腰带，不耐烦地啧了一声，把他掉了个个，洪阔还没来得及开口制止，小兔崽子手下一使劲就把他裤子撕开了，位置极其色情，只撕开了臀缝那一块。

alpha手指一拨，把他里面的内裤也撕报废了，又用手把白花花的臀肉往口子中间挤了挤，覆上身来，用自己胯下高热的一团隔着裤子磨蹭，还把他的衬衣拽出来，手顺着衣服往里摸，抠挖他的肚脐，扭掐他的乳头。

洪阔也素了有段时间了，根本受不了这样的撩拨。“去……去床上。”林臻东亲了一口他发际线下的痣，直接拦腰抱起起来就往床边走。

滚到床上的两个人一边接吻一边把对方和自己剥到赤裸相对，手在彼此的敏感带上爱抚。洪阔觉得自己被林臻东嘴里的酒气和散发出的信息素蒸得渐渐不清醒了，身体内部腾起一种奇怪的感觉，干渴，饥饿，空虚，炙热，身下也开始分泌液体，湿漉漉的，林臻东一摸就是一手水。

“你可真甜。”alpha凑到他颈侧，深吸了一口气，下一秒洪阔就觉得湿热粗糙的舌面舔上了那块皮肤。他浑身战栗，身体却无比期待，也一下从后面流出更多水来。

操他妈的，早不来晚不来，发情期怎么这个时候来了。

 

 

 

TBC.


End file.
